


Rude Awakening

by celestial_cookie



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drabble, Public Transportation, Sensory Overload, autistic Neku, self-indulgent as heck, technically slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_cookie/pseuds/celestial_cookie
Summary: No matter how much he expands his horizons, Neku is certain of one thing: when it comes to mornings, all the world needs is him.





	Rude Awakening

There are some good things about being the way he is, Neku thinks.

But this? This was most definitely not one of them. 

No, public transportation is definitely not his forte, and Neku finds himself reminded of this again on the morning bus. At the moment, the person in front of him has their backpack nearly touching his face. The person behind him is too close for him to back up. And even though nobody’s talking, the noises of people and traffic pierce through his headphones just enough to keep him from escaping this nightmare.

He leans back to avoid the backpack as it swings towards his chest once again. _The guy in front of me has room to move forward a bit. He’s talking to the guy in front of him. He hasn’t even noticed that his backpack is IN MY SPACE_ —he pulls back farther. _Ugh_. The person behind him shifts, and he glances back to make sure he’s not backing into them. 

  _Five more stops._

Neku stares daggers at the man whose backpack is mere centimeters away from his chest, his body now unnaturally contorted to avoid collision. _How the hell hasn’t he noticed by now?! Move, dammit!_

It’s at times like this that he really, really hates people.

  _Three more stops._

 A bunch of people are going to get off at this next stop, that’s good. Maybe he’ll get to sit down. Maybe the asshole with the backpack will get off. He hopes so, because any more of this and he’s going to either throw up or pass out.

As people start to file off the bus, a seat opens up next to him and he immediately slides in, collapsing back as his mind and body go numb in relief. 

  _One more stop._

Neku keeps himself dimply aware of where the bus is stopping next, but lets his mind otherwise drift as he silently mouths the lyrics to _Owari Hajimari._

_My stop is next._

There’s somebody else between him and the window, and he’s trying to figure out how to reach across and pull the cord without coming too close to them or their stuff when he hears the ding indicating he’s been beaten to the point.

  _Time to go._

As Neku stands up to exit, he realizes he’s soaked in sweat. He sighs, too tired to even bother rolling his eyes.

_Mornings suck,_ he decides. _Always have, always will._

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly self indulgent but I rarely finish things, so I thought I might as well post it!! I’ve started riding the bus to get to school this quarter, and given how big cities tend to be I feel like neku has to deal with public transportation a lot


End file.
